


Devorar(te)

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Actors, Curiosity, F/M, Gen, Not Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: - Voy a devorarte, Yonagi. (Hasta que nada quede de ti).
Relationships: Myoujin Araya/Yonagi Kei
Kudos: 4





	Devorar(te)

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que está cancelado... PERO para mí quedó como canon el AraKei y pues, siempre quise escribir esto y más.

Araya Myojin es como un depredador, acechando a la presa, silencioso, sigiloso.

Sin dudar.

Araya Myojin es como un devorador, encajando los caninos y dientes en la piel, carne, hueso (y alma) de su presa. Engullendo, tragando, succionando, masticando (y absorbiendo todo).

Sin dejar nada.

(Cual bestia)

Y cuando Araya –la bestia devoradora– se apaciguó en un instante, una nueva presa apareció. La curiosidad apareció, pues Kei Yonagi, tenía algo que llamaba su atención.

Le atraía.

(Y le provocaba el deseo de devorarla, engullirla)

Y cuando Iwao le hizo saber que ella, Yonagi, participaría en su última obra, en el escenario junto a él. La curiosidad, nuevamente, se hizo presente… Además de provocarle una pequeña sonrisa.

(La bestia camaleón pasó su lengua entre sus dientes, bufando de anticipación y…)

– Voy a devorarte, Yonagi.

_Hasta que nada quede de ti._


End file.
